Un miracle de Noël
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Alors que Rosalie risquait sa vie lors de l'accouchement, Bernard se surprend à prier une morte pour aider une vivante.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Alors que Rosalie risquait sa vie lors de l'accouchement, Bernard se surprend à prier une morte pour aider une vivante.

**Un miracle de Noël **

Bernard faisait les cent pas.

\- Bernard, assieds-toi s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis. Lui dit Robespierre

\- Navré...

Dans la pièce d'à côté, on entendait Rosalie qui hurlait de douleur. Son époux la connaissait, pour qu'elle hurle ainsi, c'était qu'elle souffrait vraiment. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle se plaignait de contractions mais le vingt-trois décembre, le travail débuta réellement. Ce fut une voisine qui l'avertit, ayant couru de la maison jusqu'à l'Assemblée. Robespierre l'avait accompagné et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Cela gênait profondément le journaliste mais l'avocat avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami seul face à ce qui se préparait :

L'accouchement risquait de tuer Rosalie.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours et toujours aucun signe de délivrance. Bernard aurait aimé rester aux côtés de son épouse mais on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait laisser les professionnels faire leur office. D'après eux, le bébé était mal positionné, certainement un siège. De plus, Rosalie était de constitution fine et avait le bassin étroit. Enfin, après le choc provoqué par les deuils successifs de juillet 1789, Rosalie avait dû rester alitée. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre dans l'angoisse qu'on vienne lui demander de choisir entre son enfant et sa femme.

\- Ne t'angoisse pas. Tenta Robespierre qui se voulait rassurant. Nous sommes le jour de Noël, un miracle arrivera.

\- Mais si je la perdais Maximilien ? Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas la perdre, sans elle, je ne suis même pas la moitié de l'homme que tu as devant toi !

On frappa à la porte. Charlotte, la sœur de Robespierre, apportait de quoi manger.

\- Quelles nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Toujours rien. Répondit son frère

Elle enlaça Bernard.

\- Ca va aller, Bernard. Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes tous et toutes les membres d'une seule et même famille, animée par la soif de justice !

Le futur père sourit maladroitement avant de contempler la neige qui tombait.

\- Oscar... Pensa-t-il. Aujourd'hui, vous auriez eu trente-quatre ans. En ce jour d'anniversaire, je vous en supplie, si vous le pouvez, aidez Rosalie ! Prêtez-lui votre force !

A peine eut-il fini sa prière que les pleurs d'un nouveau-né retentirent dans la maison. Un sourire éclaira les visages de Maximilien et de Charlotte. La sage-femme sortit, épuisée mais confiante.

\- C'est un beau garçon ! Lança-t-elle. Le docteur l'examine encore mais il semble en parfaite santé !

\- Et Rosalie ? Questionna Bernard

Son sourire ne la quitta pas mais elle sembla plus réservée.

\- Votre femme va bien. Elle est épuisée mais elle se remettra avec du repos. Le placenta est également sorti. Nous repasserons nous assurer qu'aucune infection ne se développe. Gardez-la au lit, au chaud, qu'elle mange à sa faim mais rien de trop lourd. Pas d'alcool !

Il acquiesça, une vague de soulagement si puissant qu'il crut que ses jambes allaient lâcher.

Oscar l'avait entendu !

Son fils était né, Rosalie et lui allaient vivre !

\- Par contre. Reprit-elle en s'approchant pour lui murmurer ses mots à l'oreille. Il est encore tôt pour l'annoncer, il faudra voir l'évolution de Madame Rosalie. Mais il est fort probable que ce bébé soit un enfant unique. Sa mère a beaucoup souffert. Une autre grossesse pourrait lui être fatale. Bien sûr, les choses peuvent changer mais en attendant, faites attention.

Charlotte sortit une bouteille de vin et la déboucha. Bernard alla voir Rosalie. Allongée, pâle, en sueur mais souriante, elle tenait contre elle leur petit garçon. Elle pleurait de joie.

\- Regarde Bernard ! Notre fils !

Il avait un léger duvet doré.

\- Il est né le même jour qu'Oscar ! Dit-elle. C'est-à-croire qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois triste le jour de son anniversaire, que je sois toujours heureuse ce jour-là !

\- C'est étrange... Je n'ai jamais prié Dieu un seul instant pendant l'accouchement... C'est Oscar que j'ai prié !

Rosalie rit.

\- Bernard... J'aimerais appeler notre fils François. C'était le second prénom d'Oscar. Si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Non. C'est parfait. Notre petit François Châtelet. Dit-il en caressant le poids de son bébé

**FIN**


End file.
